Hidden Emotions
by GlassEmotions
Summary: It's been five years after Yuna's journey and Tidus and Auron are back. But Yuna and Rikku seem to have lost their nerve. Will they be able to tell them how they feel? TidusYuna AuronRikku WakkaLuLuWarning: Characters may be a little out of character!
1. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own FF if I did I would be rich and would not be on the computer. I would be playing my extensive collection of video games.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rikku sat on the dock of Besaid. Five years had passed. All of Spira was at peace. Auron and Tidus had come  
  
back a week ago. It was the same as always. Minus the fiends and Sin. And Auron's scar was gone.  
  
Rikku had avoided Auron as long as she could but she knew she couldn't keep it up for long. 'He's gonna catch me soon.   
  
He always knows when somthing's wrong.' Rikku smiled to herself. She didn't realize a figure coming up behind her.   
  
Rikku jumped and fell in the water when she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
She gasped,"Yunie! You scared me!"  
  
Yuna smiled,"So I see. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was just... thinking."  
  
"About Auron?"  
  
Rikku's eyes widened. "How did you know?"  
  
"It's written all over your face!" Yuna laughed a little.  
  
Rikku covered her face. "Do you think he saw?!"  
  
"I don't know most girls think that guys don't notice the looks they give them. But I think they're smarter than we think."   
  
"I don't know..." They laughed.  
  
"Well what about you and Tidus,"Rikku said.  
  
"I haven't exactly... been around him very long."  
  
"Avoiding him?"  
  
"Yea... You're avoiding Auron too right?" Yuna laid down on the dock.  
  
"Yep" Rikku joined her.  
  
"You know they're going to catch us right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Yuna turned onto her side and looked at Rikku. "Do we... want them to catch us?"  
  
"... Yes but not now."  
  
"Then we better start running because everybody is coming this way!"  
  
They both ran past the group and LuLu yelled,"Where are you going?!"  
  
"Uhh... to work out!!!!" Rikku yelled back.  
  
LuLu turned to Tidus and Auron. "I think you two should go after them." They nodded and started to run after them.  
  
LuLu and Wakka watched them go. Then Wakka turned to LuLu.  
  
"But don't they always leave? Why did you send Tidus and Auron after 'em this time?"  
  
LuLu shrugged.  
  
"Do you know something I don't?"  
  
She shrugged again. Wakka rolled his eyes. "Well what do we do now?" LuLu grinned devilishly and pushed Wakka onto the sand. She got on top of him and locked him in a passionate kiss.  
  
Tidus and Auron ran until they got to the drop off. Tidus turned twords Auron.   
  
"Where'd they go?"  
  
"Who knows. We'll see them again."  
  
"I wish we knew why they haven't been talking to us."  
  
Auron grunted in response.  
  
"Well let's go back to the beach."  
  
"I think we should give LuLu and Wakka some privacy."  
  
"Wh---- ooooooh. Yea that makes sense."  
  
Auron chuckled a little bit.  
  
"Gods LuLu...."Tidus turned around. "Well that's enough of that.... let's go look for the girls."  
  
The boys ran off twords the town.  
  
Rikku's head poked out from the drop off. "Okay there gone." She and Yuna climbed up the side. "Good thing we found that little hiding place. We can hang out there whever we need a little get away."  
  
"Or a hide out. However you wanna put it."  
  
They laughed and started to walk twords the beach. Then they stopped suddenly when they saw LuLu and Wakka.  
  
"Whoa tongue fight," Rikku said staring wide-eyed.  
  
Yuna blushed. "Wow... I don't know how to do that."  
  
"Brother tried to do that to a girl once."  
  
"What happend?"  
  
"Uh... he missed the first time. But the second time he didn't."  
  
"Brother has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yea. She's just as wild as him."  
  
"That can't be a good thing."  
  
"Now you know why a don't ride in the airship anymore."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's my first chapter what'd ya think? I'll have to think of more. It shouldn't take long. Please keep reading. It's my first FF fanfic....and now I need some encouragment. Please reveiw! 


	2. Party time?

I do not own Final Fantasy. DON'T TORTURE ME!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rikku and Yuna had managed to get back to their huts without getting caught. Although Rikku could of sworn that Auron  
  
looked right at her. Yuna went to her bed and fell asleep and Rikku did the same.Auron and Tidus walked in.  
  
"Did you ever think they'd do anything to avoid us,"Tidus said.  
  
"They won't be able to for long. I have an idea, but we'll need LuLu and Wakka's help right away."  
  
"Ok... lets go break them up.... Not looking forward to that."  
  
Auron walked over and stroked Rikku's hair.   
  
"Mmmm....Auron..."  
  
Auron quietly backed out of the hut and followed Tidus out to the beach.  
  
Rikku jerked awake. She looked around and saw LuLu and Yuna talking. She walked over to them and joined in the conversation.  
  
"Hello Rikku I was just telling Yuna that we're having a party on the beach tonight."  
  
"Why,"Rikku said.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are we just having a party all of the sudden?"  
  
"Because we feel like having a party. I hope you two will come."LuLu rushed out.  
  
Rikku turned to Yuna."Somthin' fishy is goin' on here."  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Why not? A party is a party. Besides a lot of people will be there right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Yuna and Rikku walked onto the beach. No one was there.  
  
"Are you sure she said the beach Rikku?"  
  
"Yeah... Let's go see if she's back at her house."  
  
They turned around and ran smack into LuLu and Wakka. Tidus and Auron stood to the side. Rikku managed a smile.  
  
"Uh where are all the people LuLu?"  
  
"Did I forget to metion that only we were coming?"  
  
"Uh yeah!"  
  
LuLu smiled."Oops. Oh well. It's still a party right?"  
  
Rikku turned to Yuna."Uh maybe we should hit the sack huh Yunie?"  
  
Yuna smiled nervously. "Uh yes, we're uh getting up early tomorrow so we should probably go. Uh bye!"  
  
Rikku and Yuna started to run off but LuLu and Wakka blocked them. "Oh no you don't,"Wakka said,"you two have been actin' weird ever since they got back. Now it's time you four to start talkin' ! A lot has happened, ya? Talk about that! Come on Lu."  
  
LuLu and Wakka walked off to go to places unknown (A/N Hehe I didn't know where to send e'm...)  
  
Rikku and Yuna watched them go. When they turned around they jumped because Tidus and Auron had been watching them the whole time.  
  
Rikku scratched her head and gave a nervous laugh."Uh so... what's up?"  
  
----------------  
  
I know the second chapter was short but I'll work on the 3rd when I get home. I'm at my granny's house but should be going home sometime this evening until then please reveiw! 


	3. Nightime on the beach

I do not own FF. Ok as you know the second chapter is up. I didn't get many nice reviews on  
  
the first chapter and that does not make me happy. Anyway please R&R!!!  
  
---------------  
  
The group stood in an awkward silence then Auron walked further down the beach and   
  
motioned Rikku to follow him. Rikku gave Yuna a nervous look and then walked after Auron.   
  
Yuna's eyes returned to Tidus's. They were sad blue eyes. Yuna resisted the urge to   
  
reach out and embrace him. She walked twords the ocean until the waves reached her feet. She   
  
felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and she shuddered as his warm breath hit the back her   
  
neck.  
  
"Yuna what's wrong? Why haven't you talked to me? Did... did I do something wrong?"  
  
Tears started to swell up in Yuna's eyes. "No you did nothing wrong. It's just..." Yuna turned   
  
around and buried her head in his chest. Tidus looked down at her with soft eyes.  
  
"Yuna what is it?"  
  
Yuna looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm... scared... scared that you... might leave me   
  
again..."Her eyes started to leak and she buried her face in in his chest again.  
  
"What?"Tidus put a hand under chin and tilted her head so that he could look into her eyes.   
  
They just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Tidus finally broke the silence.  
  
"I will never ever leave you again. Do you hear me?" Tidus leaned in to kiss her. "Never."  
  
Then he gave her a soft kiss.  
  
Auron stood with his back turned to Rikku. He wasn't saying anything. He wouldn't even look   
  
at her.  
  
It was killing her.  
  
She put her hands behind her back and looked down at her feet. 'Sheesh! It's like I'm in the   
  
doghouse or something,'Rikku thought.   
  
Auron turned around and looked straight into her eyes. She felt like she had been hit with   
  
stone gaze. His eyes hammered into hers. It felt like he was searching her soul through her eyes.  
  
He walked over to her. He got so close she could hardly breath.  
  
"Rikku..."He reached up to touch her face. She backed up to get out of reach. Auron got a hurt   
  
look on his face. "Rikku what's wrong?" He took a step closer to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
She looked down and he moved closer. A tear rolled down her cheek and he reached up to wipe it away.  
  
Rikku swatted his hand away and yelled,"I can't be with you!" She ran as fast as she could to get   
  
back to her hut.   
  
Auron stood and watched her run away.   
  
"Rikku..."  
  
---------------------  
  
And that's the third chapter! One happy ending right? Please reveiw! I'll try to get the next chapter   
  
up soon. 


	4. Unwanted Visit

I do not own Final Fantasy! So stop stalking meeeee!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
----------------  
  
Yuna woke up and walked outside. She saw Rikku with Cid and she decided to follow them. They walked all the way down to the  
  
beach. Yuna saw Cid tell Rikku something and Rikku jumped back shaking her head. Yuna could barely make out their words.  
  
"No I don't want to! You can't make me!"  
  
"I can to! I'm your father! And it's time!" Cid turned to where Yuna was. He turned back twords Rikku.  
  
"You've got five minutes to get what you need. If your not back by then I'm gonna get him to come get you."Cid turned and got   
  
on the ship.  
  
Rikku turned and ran twords Yuna with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Rikku what happend?!"  
  
"Oh Yunie! I have to leave Besaid! I have to go back to Bikanel!"  
  
Yuna walked back into town alone. Her eyes were bloodshot. She and Rikku had cried their eyes out but Cid wouldn't change his   
  
mind. She could hardly see. Her eyes felt like bubbles. She stumbled back to her hut but before she got there she started to   
  
fall.  
  
Tidus saw Yuna and caught her before she fell.   
  
"Yuna? What's wrong?" He saw Yuna's eyes. "What have you been crying about?"  
  
Yuna's lip quivered and she started to cry again. "Rikku..." Yuna started crying worse than ever. Auron, Wakka, and LuLu ran   
  
twords them.   
  
"What the hell is going on," Auron yelled.  
  
LuLu went to help comfort Yuna. She wisphered soothing words.  
  
Tidus still held Yuna in his arms. "I don't know all she said was Rikku."  
  
Auron knelt down with worry in his eyes. "Yuna what's wrong with Rikku?!"  
  
Yuna hiccuped. Tidus looked at Auron.  
  
"Maybe we should give her sometime. I'm sure Rikku will be alright till Yuna calms down."  
  
Auron nodded and walked twords the temple. LuLu looked to Tidus.  
  
"Will you need any help?"  
  
"I think I can handle it."  
  
Tidus picked Yuna up and set her down on her bed. He started to get up but Yuna shot up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't leave me!"  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna's pleading eyes and gave her a soft smile. He sat next to her. "Never."   
  
She smiled and snuggled up to his chest. He rubbed her back until she fell asleep.  
  
Tidus and Yuna came out of the hut only to find everyone waiting outside for them.  
  
"Well,"Auron said a little bit of urgency in his voice.  
  
Yuna spoke up,"Rikku had to go back to Bikanel... Cid took her to..."  
  
"To what?"  
  
Yuna looked at Auron with a sad look.   
  
"To get married."  
  
---------------------  
  
Well that's the fourth chapter! ducks from flying fruit Don't worry I'ma workin' on the next chapter! Anyway bare with me   
  
till then! Please reveiw! 


	5. Unwanted Arival

I do not own Final Fantasy!!! Sheesh! Stop badgering MEEEEEE!!!!  
  
-------------------------  
  
"WHAT?!" Auron was outraged.   
  
LuLu spoke up,"We have to go get her!"  
  
"Who is she getting married to,"Wakka said.  
  
"Some guy named Gippal. She was friends with him as a child but they grew apart when all he wanted to do was flirt."  
  
"Does he want to marry her,"Tidus asked.  
  
"No. He just wants the money."Yuna's eyes darkened.  
  
Auron who had been silent the whole time spoke up,"Well lets go!" He started to walk off.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances. Then LuLu said,"Theres a boat leaving soon. Let's go."  
  
Then they all ran to catch up with Auron.  
  
Rikku got off the airship. Her few possesions in her arms. She followed Cid silently with her head hung.  
  
"Hey try havin' some good posture will ya?! You don't want him to think yer sick!"  
  
'Yes I do.'Rikku thought silently.  
  
They walked until they reached the castle (A/N Let's see how else do I describe a huge stone place?) that Gippal was staying at.  
  
Gippal was waiting for them and grinned as they approached.  
  
"Hey it's Cid's girl!"Gippal's grin faded away when he saw how sad Rikku looked. Cid saw this and decided to get his attention   
  
away from Rikku.  
  
"So howz the dig goin'?"  
  
While the two talked about the dig a maid showed Rikku to her room and then Rikku was left alone. She started to unpack   
  
the few things she had brought. She brought out a picture of the group. She smiled sadly as she looked at it. Wakka had his arm around   
  
LuLu. Tidus was a little to close to Yuna and then she realized he had his hand on her hip. She saw Kimahri smiling as he looked   
  
at the two. Then her eyes moved on to where she was standing. The happy hyper theif. She remembered the days where all she did   
  
was smile. She then moved on to the man that was standing behind her. For the first time she realized that he was looking at her   
  
with an admiring gaze.   
  
She then brought out a picture of Auron, just Auron. She had snuck the photo but he still looked so handsome. She knew   
  
that her father would be coming soon and that was why she just couldn't be with Auron. It wouldn't be fair to him. She placed   
  
a small kiss on the picture and slid it along with the other picture under her pillow. She then brought out Godhand. This had   
  
a lot of memories. She remembered how pround everyone was of her... especially Auron. He had a big smile on his face. It made   
  
her so happy. Tears rolled down her face. If she had to she would kill Gippal. In secret of course. Even if she didn't want to   
  
if it was the only way she didn't have to marry then she would do it.   
  
Rikku explored the rather large room she had. It was luxerious. During Yuna's journey they would have killed to have   
  
luxery like this at their disposal. She looked behind a curtain and relized that there was a balconey. She walked out and saw   
  
a small pond right outside along with a few trees.   
  
"Well that's rare."  
  
She sat down in a chair. All the crying made her sleepy. She laid her head down on her arms. The table was kind of cold   
  
on her arms but she fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
It had been about two days and the group was already at bikanel. They had run into Brother in Luca and he flew them to   
  
where Cid was. They had tried to reason with him but all Cid would say was it was time for her to get married and since she didn't   
  
find anyone he found one for her. He told them to leave but on their way out Brother told them how to get where Rikku was. He   
  
said that he would help anyway he could. And on that note they set off to have a chat with Gippal.  
  
--------------  
  
That's chapter five! I'm working on the next chapter so please reveiw! 


	6. Desired Rescue

I do not own Final Fantasy. ;; Thanks for the reveiws! I'm sorry I don't write longer chapters! ; I'm tryin'!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The small group walked into the castle. The butler walked them into a study. He offered them a drink and then went to   
  
find Gippal.  
  
"Now Auron,"LuLu started,"Please remember we came to get Rikku peacefully. Do NOT kill Gippal."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Or hurt him!"Yuna joined in.  
  
Auron breathed in then gave out a very labored,"Fine."  
  
Then the doors opened and Gippal walked in.  
  
"What can I do for you?"Gippal got a good look at them. "Oh... you're Rikku's friends aren't you?"  
  
Yuna stood up. "Yes. We were hoping that you wou---"  
  
Cid busted through the doors, an angry look on his face.   
  
"I knew I'd find you here,"Cid yelled,"Rikku is getting married tomorrow and there is nothin' you can do about it! Now go home."  
  
Gippal jumped in,"Uh hey maybe they need to rest a little bit first! They got here pretty fast."  
  
Cid rolled his eyes."Fine you have two hours then I'm gonna watch you leave!"  
  
Auron was about to pull out his sword but Yuna and LuLu jumped in front of him.  
  
"Uh thanks Uncle Cid we just need a little nap and then we'll be on our way!" Yuna grinned nervously.  
  
"Whatever! Just remember it's two hours." With that he stormed out of the study.  
  
Gippal turned twords them.   
  
"The guest rooms are labeled if you need some sleep."  
  
They all gave their thanks and they went up the steps. They walked by Rikku's door but Cid was guarding it. They just   
  
pretended they all needed some sleep and went into seperate rooms.  
  
Auron just got up from his chair when he hears a knock. It was Gippal.  
  
"When you leave keep going straight. I'll be waiting out there."With that Gippal kept walking like he hadn't even seen anyone.  
  
Cid yelled,"Alright it's time for ya'll to leave."  
  
Auron walked ahead of the group. He was eager to see what Gippal meant. Was he on their side or was he just messing   
  
with their minds? He didn't care. He'd do anything to save Rikku. Then they saw Gippal standing by a hover. He waved as they   
  
approached.  
  
"Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Cut the crap (A/N ; sorry had to say it!),"Auron said," what do you want?"  
  
Gippal held his hands up. "Hey chill out! I just wanna help!"  
  
"Help with what?,"Yuna spoke up a hint of anger in her voice,"Don't you want to marry Rikku for the fortune you'll get?"  
  
Gippal looked confused."What? Didn't you see where I live? I don't need her money! My parents are making me get married. They   
  
want her fortune!"  
  
LuLu stepped forward."Then why are we here?"  
  
Gippal looked at the group."I want to help you get her out."  
  
Auron raised an eybrow.  
  
"I've got a plan. Brother is just outside my place. Once you get Rikku he'll fly you back to Besaid."Gippal looked at Auron.   
  
"Rikku's asleep on her balconey. Poor thing she's slept all day. Only one of you go up there otherwise it might get a little   
  
noisey and Cid might hear. The rest of you wait in the airship. Everyone got it?"  
  
The nodded and got on Gippals hover.  
  
Rikku's eyes fluttered open. It was night. The moon was shining directly on her. 'That's strange.' Rikku streached and   
  
looked around.  
  
"No... no it can't be..." She looked at the tall dark figure standing on her balconey. "Auron?"   
  
She got up and walked over to him, her eyes were filled with tears. "Is it really you?"   
  
Auron grinned as she reached out and touched his chest. She looked up and down his body. And finally her eyes rested on his.   
  
She smiled as tears ran down her face and embraced him.  
  
"I knew you would come and get me!"She looked up at him.  
  
His gaze was soft but firm."I would never leave you."  
  
Rikku smiled and a blush creeped across her cheeks. Her smile faltered.   
  
"But how are we going to get out?"  
  
Auron put his arm around her waist and climbed up on the side of the balconey. Just then the airship flew by. They jumped   
  
on it. Then the airship quietly flew away.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
That's the end of the six chapter! Don't worry this is definetly not the end! There is more to come and it'll be good. Untill   
  
then please reveiw! 


	7. Airship Romance

I don't own Final Fantasy! Ok this is the seventh chapter and it should be semi-peaceful. I think... I don't know. I kinda   
  
make it up as I go along. Anyway enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Rikku opened her eyes. Despite all the sleep she got she had still been really tired. Yuna suggested that sleeping   
  
on patio furniture can't have given her much rest. So she went into one of the storage rooms and slept.   
  
Rikku tried to stand up but felt something holding her back. She looked over and found that Auron had joined her and   
  
now had his arm wrapped around her waist almost possesively.  
  
She smiled and leaned back onto his chest. She caressed his arm sleepily. After a while she looked back up at him   
  
only to discover him looking down at her. It made her heart stop.   
  
She shifted around and sat on his lap to get a better look at him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and laced her   
  
fingers together. He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Their noses touched and they looked into   
  
each others eyes. Auron leaned into kiss her but Rikku suddenly pulled back a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Rikku what's wrong?" Auron looked a little hurt.  
  
Rikku's blush deepened. "I-It's just I uh...,"Rikku's voice got quieter,"..don't really know... how to ...uh... kiss..."  
  
Auron got as suprised look on his face and then chuckled a bit. Rikku looked a little unsure of herself. Auron   
  
grinned and pulled her in twords him again.  
  
"I'll teach you,"He whispered in a huskey voice.  
  
He pulled Rikku into a kiss.  
  
Meanwhile on the brigde Tidus was talking to brother. They were getting close to Besaid. Tidus nodded and turned   
  
around. He spotted Yuna sitting in a corner. He walked over and sat by her. Her eyes opened as soon as he sat down. She   
  
smiled tiredly.   
  
"We'll be in Besaid soon Yuna."  
  
"Oh good... I hope Rikku will be ok..."  
  
Yuna scooted closer to Tidus and he put his arm around her. She looked up at him with a sleepy expression. He smiled   
  
back at her and moved in closer. Their faces were inches apart and Yuna started to wake up a little more. She tried to pull   
  
back but Tidus already had his hand behind her head and he pulled her in closer.   
  
"You're not getting away from me."  
  
Yuna blushed."Ti--"(A/N I like to interupt people! MWAHAHA!! Oh sorry...) Tidus interupted her with a kiss.  
  
LuLu was wandering around the ship looking for Wakka. She walked into the engine room and through the steam she saw   
  
Wakka. He was looking around appearantly lost in thought. LuLu snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.  
  
"Ah- oh hey Lu."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh I was just... thinkin'"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Ah nothin'. What're you doin'?"  
  
"Looking for you."  
  
Wakka turned around. "Well you found me."  
  
LuLu grinned. "Yes I have..." She walked around him slowly. Then she walked around one of the engines. She appeared from   
  
around the corner and motioned for him to come here. He grinned and walked over. The two dissapeared as the steam came out.  
  
About two hours later brother called everybody to the bridge. Yuna and Tidus stood up as Rikku and Auron came   
  
running in. Rikku looked a little flustered. Then Wakka and LuLu came in.   
  
'LuLu's hair looks a little messed up,'Yuna thought to herself.'Maybe it's just my imagination...'  
  
"Weeee're heeere!"  
  
"Thanks for all the help brother,"Yuna said.  
  
"It's no problem!"  
  
Everyone got off the ship and waved goodbye to brother. They all watched as brother flew away. And then the girls   
  
sat on the dock and dipped their feet in the water. The guys stood a little further back watching them but also giving   
  
them a little time to discuss things. After all they needed to discuss things as well.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sorry! Had to end it there! Don't worry I'm gonna get the eighth chapter up soon! Until then please reveiw!!!!! 


	8. Reveiws and Desires

I don't own Final Fantasy. Ok heres the 8th chapter! I wanted to thank you all for the nice reveiws! Oh and Sorry pixiedust4   
  
I do not write lemon fanfics I merely imply and let you imagine what happens. I find it's more fun and less embarrasing for   
  
me. **WARNING! In this chapter Yuna will say somthing she's never said before!** Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The girls started talking to each other.  
  
"So Rikku,"LuLu began,"Why were you so flustered coming into the bridge?"  
  
Rikku's eyes widened."I-I uh Y-you see..."  
  
Yuna decided to help out her cousin. "Well what about you LuLu? Why was your hair so messed-up?"  
  
LuLu started to blush and Rikku spoke up.  
  
"Well what about you Yunie? I saw you when I came in! You were doin' somthin' with Tidus weren't cha'?"  
  
The girls all looked at each other and sighed.   
  
"Well,"Rikku said,"let's start spillin'! You go first Yuna! Bottom line what did you do?"  
  
Yuna blushed. "Um well... I was kinda... forced to kiss him."  
  
"Ohhhh... How was is Yunie? Oh! And don't hold back the lingo!" Rikku was excited.  
  
"Oh I liked it! It was,"Yuna's blush deepened,"kind of... sexy..."  
  
Rikku bursted into giggles. "Oh Yunie! I NEVER pictured you saying that!"  
  
LuLu was smiling and apparently having great trouble holding laughter back.  
  
"Well you said don't hold back on the lingo..."  
  
LuLu cleared her throught. "Well Rikku what basically happened between you and Sir Auron?"  
  
"Oh uh..."Rikku blushed a little bit. "Kissing lessons..."  
  
LuLu's jaw almost dropped. Yuna started giggling and Rikku joined her when LuLu said,"Why didn't I think of that...?"  
  
"Well LuLu,"Yuna said trying to control her laughter,"what did you two do?"  
  
"Well I'd tell you but,"LuLu flipped her hair over her shoulder," it's a little too mature for girls of your age."  
  
The girls started laughing and LuLu said,"Oh and... it can't be described by one line. If you know what I mean."   
  
This time the girls started laughing so hard Rikku fell in the water. But on the way down she grabbed onto Yuna who grabbed   
  
onto LuLu so the all fell into the water.  
  
The boys ran over to where they fell. They were all sitting in the water laughing at each other. The guys sighed   
  
and shook their heads.  
  
"Ah,"Wakka started,"what are we gonna do with them?"  
  
Auron sighed. "Well let's get them out of the water. It'll be cold soon."  
  
The guys got down and picked the girls up. Despite the protests they carried them all the way back to their huts.   
  
Yuna was asleep as Rikku heard a knock. She went over and opened the flap. Auron stood there with a sheet in his arms.  
  
"Oh hey Auron what's up?"  
  
"Brother wanted me to give you this."  
  
Rikku took the sheet and realized all of her possesions were in there. "Oh my stuff thanks!" She motioned him inside and she   
  
set her stuff on the table. Then her face pinkened.  
  
"Did you look at my stuff?"  
  
He moved closer to her and said,"Maybe."  
  
Rikku tried to back up but every step she took he followed until her backside was against the table.   
  
"Uh Auron..." She glanced over at Yuna's bed but realized that the curtain was closed.  
  
"Don't worry," His body brushed against hers as he moved in closer,"Tidus will keep Yuna busy."  
  
"Wh-what does that mean,"Rikku's knees started shaking.  
  
He grinned."Use your imagination."Rikku started to fall as her knees buckled but Auron pressed his body against hers so she   
  
couldn't fall. Heck she couldn't even move.  
  
Rikku's face got flustered. "Is that what your gonna do?"  
  
"Now your catching on." His face was still inches from hers.  
  
"Wh-where's LuLu and Wakka?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Wh-"Rikku began but when Auron moved closer and his chest was against hers she stopped. It took the wind out of her.  
  
"Stop stalling."  
  
"B--"Auron cut her off with a kiss.   
  
When the kiss broke Rikku just stood there. Auron grinned and kissed her again. Rikku found the strength to kiss back.  
  
Auron deepened their kiss and leaned her back on the table. Rikku was shocked at first but recovered fast. She wrapped her   
  
leg around his and pushed herself up. Auron leaned back for a minute and said,"Your learning." They resumed kissing but   
  
moved onto her bed and before they knew it it was morning.  
  
And I'm ending chapter 8 there! Don't worry I'm gonna get the next chapter up soon! It can't be like this forever.... yet!   
  
Please reveiw! 


	9. Romace on the Beach

I do not own Final Fantasy! Ok heres chapter nine! I hope you enjoy and please reveiw! More reveiws mean more I write!  
  
Rikku woke up the next morning. She had to blink a lot and when she remembered all that had happened she blushed.   
  
She felt someone's arm around her waist and when she turned around she saw Auron's sleeping face. She smiled when she saw   
  
how cute he looked.  
  
She carefully sat up and removed his arm. She got up quietly and ducked back down when realized she wasn't wearing   
  
any clothes. She grabbed her outfit (A/N the one for the theif in X-2.) and dressed as fast as she could. She took a deep   
  
breath and opened the curtain around Yuna's bed. She saw Yuna laying next to Tidus under the covers. Yuna mouthed 'help' and   
  
Rikku walked over. She moved Tidus's arm off of Yuna but she dared not look under the covers. Rikku turned around as Yuna   
  
got dressed. (A/N Gunner outfit!) They walked quietly outside and Rikku said,  
  
"Well let's go to the beach! I want LuLu to come but I'm afraid to go in there!"  
  
"Me too!"Yuna and Rikku laughed and they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"You won't have to."They turned around and saw LuLu dressed in a black mini-skirt which was appearently covering up the   
  
bottom of her bathing suite. (A/N Which is also black! )  
  
The girls smiled and ran off to the beach.  
  
The guys woke up, dressed, and walked off to meet them. They saw them playing in the water. They walked over to them and   
  
watched. The girls noticed them and started motioning them to come in.   
  
"Nah I don't think so!"Tidus laughed.  
  
"Yah it's more fun watchin' you!"Wakka laughed along with them but their laughter stopped as Yuna and LuLu stood up.   
  
Their mouths dropped. Wakka admired LuLu's form. Even though it was a one piece she looked like she had nothing on. (A/N To   
  
him ) Meanwhile Tidus admired Yuna's form. She had a white shirt which covered her bikini top but nothing covered the   
  
bikini bottom.   
  
"Oh,"LuLu put her hand on her hip and bent over,"Are you sure?"  
  
Wakka and Tidus looked at each other and stripped down to their swim wear. They ran out twords the girls and started playing.  
  
Rikku motioned Auron in but he kept shaking his head. She got a pouty look and walked up twords him. His breath was taken   
  
away when he saw her in her bikini. She sat down next to him.   
  
"Aw Auron why not?"  
  
"I don't do swimming."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't have a swim suit."  
  
Rikku smiled."So? Neither do Tidus and Wakka. Their out there in their boxers because they love the women out there."  
  
Rikku got a sad face."D-does th-that m-mean that you don't l-love me?"  
  
Auron sighed and smiled. Man she was good. "Ok. Fine."  
  
Rikku jumped up with a smile on her face. "Ok now can you do it by yourself or do you need some help?" Rikku winked at him.  
  
Auron blushed a little bit and stood up. "I think I got it." He stripped off his coat and his shirt. He looked at Rikku with   
  
a 'do I really have to do this' face. Rikku jumped up and down with excitement. He sighed and took off his pants, leaving   
  
him in only his boxers. She threw her arms around him and dragged him to the water.   
  
"Hey Auron,"Tidus yelled as he splashed Yuna,"glad you could make it!"  
  
Auron just grunted and stood there. When he looked at Tidus Rikku had dissapeared. He looked around but didn't see her. Just   
  
then he felt someone jump on his back.   
  
"Ha! Gotcha!" Rikku's voice called from behind him. He grabbed her leg and pulled her off of him. He let go and she splashed   
  
into the water. She resurfaced smiling and she jumped on him again, trying to make him fall over. But he grabbed her waist   
  
and turned around. They fell down but this time Auron was on top. Auron just looked at her. She looked beautiful. The water   
  
splashed against the two. Auron couldn't resist any longer he leaned in and started to devour her lips. Rikku was taken by   
  
suprise and moaned when his tongue entered her mouth.   
  
LuLu stopped splashing and looked over at Rikku and Auron. She smiled and motioned for Yuna to look too. The boys   
  
took advantage of that and Tidus tackled Yuna softly. Wakka swam up behind LuLu and lifted her up onto his shoulder. She   
  
yelled in suprise.  
  
"Wakka let me down!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Wait!" Wakka laid her down on the shore. He laid over on top on her preventing her from getting up.  
  
"What? You wanted me to let you down." He grinned down at her mad expression.  
  
"Not like tha--"LuLu stopped in mid sentence when Wakka started kissing up and down her neck with the accaisional nip and lick   
  
making her moan. He moved his hand to her hip and she laced her fingers in his hair.  
  
Yuna started laughing as she ran from Tidus. She ran until she got to a wall. (A/N You know the place where you first   
  
come in and it's really the earth and you can climb on it? Does that make sense? ;) She turned around and gasped as Tidus   
  
pushed her against the wall with a devilish grin. Yuna blushed furiously.  
  
"Tidus uh maybe we should uh--mmm!!!"Tidus once again cut Yuna off with a kiss. He pressed his body against hers and she   
  
moaned as he slid his hands in her shirt trying to feel every inch of her.   
  
It was a sight to see for some traveler walking by. Fortunetly the beach was only occupied by the six the entire day.  
  
The sunset came and before they knew it night was here and they all went back to their hut and slept.  
  
And that's the end of the 9th chapter! I wasn't really planning on doing another full of romance chapter but it kind of   
  
turned into that. Anyway I'll try and get the next chapter as soon as possible! Until then please reveiw! 


	10. Trouble

I do not own anything. Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating so much lately. Haven't had the motivation. I really appreciate all  
  
the reveiws! That's what got me to start this chapter. Sorry if it's not too good. I'm tryin'! Please don't forget to reveiw!  
  
Rikku woke up in her bed. She got dressed and walked outside. Even though it was early the sun was shining as bright   
  
as in the afternoon. She turned and froze in shock when she realized all the Al Bhed soldiers standing outside the doorways   
  
with guns. She tried to turn but two soldiers had already grabbed her shoulders and were pushing her twords the beach.  
  
They shoved her down on her knees. She looked up and saw Cid standing over her with his arms crossed.  
  
"I shoulda' known that I'd find you here!"He yelled at her angrily.  
  
"Where is everyone?!"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Tell me!"She demanded.  
  
He stepped aside and showed her a machina that had her friends trapped inside. They were all pounding against the side.  
  
Her jaw dropped and she stood up."Let them go!"  
  
"Why? So you can get them to fight for you? No way!"  
  
She clenched her teeth together. "I don't need any help kickin' your butt!"  
  
She raised Godhand.  
  
"You'd fight your own father? Where did I go wrong?"  
  
"Uh let's see... oh yea! When you kinda you know were FORCING ME TO GET MARRIED!"  
  
"Don't raise your voice to me!"  
  
"Too late!"She lunged at him.  
  
He dodged and Al Behd soldiers came in front of him. After she had defeated most of them Cid and the rest of the Al Bhed ran   
  
into the airship and flew away. Rikku sighed and ran over to the machina that held her friends. She pressed a few buttons and  
  
it opened. Everyone hopped down. The girls wrapped their arms around Rikku almost crying.  
  
"Oh Rikku...,"Yuna started,"We're sorry!"  
  
"They snuck up on us while we were asleep!"Lulu said annoyed.  
  
"Well,"Rikku smiled sadly,"we knew it'd happen eventually..."  
  
The boys stood watching the girls conversate. When the girls finally let go of Rikku they returned to their men (A/N didn't   
  
know how to say that...). Rikku ran to Auron and hugged him nearly making him fall over.   
  
"Auron! I'm sorry!"She said snuggling her head into his chest.  
  
"Sorry?"He tilted her face up twords him revealing a tear stained face."What for?"  
  
Rikku's eyes spilled over with tears again. "I put everyone in danger!"  
  
He wiped her tears away with his rough hands. "No." He hugged her tightly and whispered,"It wasn't your fault. I proud of you  
  
Rikku."  
  
She looked up at him. "Why?"  
  
He smiled down at her. "Because you didn't panic when your friends were in danger. You came prepared. You didn't care who you  
  
had to fight. And you fought bravely."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Auron. You always make me feel better."  
  
He pulled her into a passionate kiss. It lasted for a while and then they pulled away and went to check on the village.  
  
A/N I don't know if I'll write more. If I do it'll be a little bit until I get the next chapter up. If you have any suggestions  
  
then please tell me! Don't forget to reveiw! 


	11. Rikku's pet peeve

Hey! Sorry it's been forever! I dedicate this chapter and all the other chapters that I will write to Kenshin's Boo! See what you can get by reviewing, people? I'm sorry if it's short! I'll try to get the other chapters up sooner!

The whole day they went around checking on everyone. The soldiers had actually caused a bit of damage. The temple wasn't harmed except for a few little chips in the stone. The girls went around to comfort some people who had come in contact with the soldiers. Some of the women had been abused by some of the soldiers.

Rikku was furious. They finished up and met in the center of the town.

"Tyssed! E LYH'D PAMEAJA ED!! Fryd ec so tyt DREHGEHK???"

Yuna looked confused. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Rikku! What did you say?"

Rikku sighed but was still very mad. "I said, I can't believe it! What is my dad THINKING???"

Auron raised an eyebrow. "That's not all I heard."

Rikku's eyes widened and she looked at the ground. "That's not the point!" She lifted her head with fury in her eyes. "What has he let the men come down to??? You have to tame guys!"

The guys looked like they were about to say something but she interupted them.

"I mean if you don't, then they'll just be all perverted!"

"Hey!" Wakka and Tidus protested.

"I mean, that's what all guys are deep down! You just have to tame them, not to show it!"

"Rikku!" Auron said with a forceful voice,"Stop."

Rikku turned twords him with no intention of weakening. "No! I will NOT stop!"

He grabbed her wrist. "Calm down. You don't know what your saying!"

She tried to get out of his grip but he only held her tighter. "I do too! Let go of me!"

"No! I will not let go until you calm down!" His voice was rising and she kept jerking around, trying to free her wrist.

"Well I guess we'll be here for a few years, then!"She jerked more forcefully.

"Rikku, stop!"

"NO!" She jerked one last time and broke his grasp. She was panting and she backed up from the group.

"I'm going to the base! I'm going to stop them! And you can't stop me!" Rikku turned to run.

"Rikku stop!" Auron ran twords her, but she turned back and threw a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared the group ran after her, Auron led the group. They followed her to the beach.

Yuna yelled to Auron,"Look! She's going to get on that boat!"

They saw a boat starting to leave. They got to the dock but it was too late. Rikku jumped onto the boat, and it was too late to try and jump it. Auron stood at the edge of the dock and Rikku turned back to look at him. They watched each other till the boat was just a tiny speck. Auron turned to the group.

"What are we gonna do?" 


	12. Excited?

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the long awaited chapter 11! Sorry it was short! And if you would read the author's notes, Tiyuri, then you would realize that I apologize in almost EVERYONE OF THEM! You think I don't know??? I barely had time to type the thing!  
I'm just happy I got it done! Also, thank you EquineXWolf for the lovely review! This chapter goes out to you!And now here's chapter 12 SORRY if it's SHORT!!!

"What are we going to do?" Auron turned to the group.

"We could call Brother." Yuna suggested hopefully."Maybe he could take us!"

LuLu clasped her hands together."That's a good idea, Yuna! Let's go!"

The group started walking but Auron just stayed at the dock looking in the direction that Rikku had gone.

Rikku got off the boat at Kilika Island (A/N sorry if I spelled that wrong it's been a while!). She sighed and started to run to her next location. She was going to straighten out her race even if she had to beat all of the men to a pulp, even her dad.

"He's going to pay for this!"

Auron and the rest of the group got off the airship. Brother had let them off where Luca and the Mi'ihen Highroad connect. He said he couldn't go any farther and they had probably already beaten Rikku there.

"She's fast, but not faster than my airship!" Brother gloated.

"Thanks, Brother!"

"It's no problem, Yuna! Bye Bye!"

Auron started to walk.

"Auron, wait!" Auron turned to face LuLu, his eyes were like stone.

"What?"

LuLu flinched at the harshness of his reply. "You heard brother. We're ahead of her."

"And just what do you think she'll do if she sees us? It's not like she'll stop! Knowing her she probably hasn't calmed down. She's too stubborn."

LuLu smiled a little. "Like you?"

"What?"

"You don't know how many times she's told me the same thing about you."

Auron was silent for a moment then turned around to hide a smile. He turned back around.

"We need to hide."

The group nodded and went to hide.

Rikku ran up the steps of Luca. She was very tired. She hadn't taken a single break. She panted as she climbed the last flight of stairs. She walked past a piece of an old building, and before she knew it Auron had a hold of her.

"A-Auron?" She looked up at him with shocked eyes. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm stopping you."

Her eyes grew angry. "I should have known! Your just like those stinkin' soldiers!" She tried to pull away but he wasn't gonna have it this time.

He tackled her to the ground.

"Auron! Leave me alone, ya big meanie!!!"

"Just listen to me!"

"Why? I already heard what you had to say!"

"No you didn't."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, was there more? Go ahead then."

"I'm stopping you... from doing this alone."

Her eyes grew soft as tears started to swell up. "Auron? You... You mean... you'll help me?"

He smiled softly and brushed some of her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead. "Of course."

A few tears slid down her face and she locked her arms around his neck. "Oh Auron! Thank you, so much!"

She leaned back and he said,"You didn't think you were in this alone now, did you?"

Tears still running down her face she smiled and kissed him.

Wakka coughed.

"Come on, lovebirds! We got stuff to do!"

Rikku looked over. "Who asked you Wakka?" She stuck her tongue out at him and Auron smiled.

They got up from the ground and Rikku went over to the girls.

"Sorry girls! Didn't mean to leave you!"

"Rikku,"LuLu started firmly but with softness as well,"You know we would have gladly gone with you."

"Yea,"Yuna piped up,"It offended us too! We are girls after all!"

"Really? You would have gone with me?"

"We all would have, if you had just given us a chance!"

Rikku turned at Tidus's comment.

"Ya,"Wakka said,"Why didn' you jus' ask us, stead of insultin' us and runnin' off? Not to mention that smoke bomb! Geez!"

Rikku looked a little embarassed."Oh... Sorry about that... I just thought... it was my responsiblity... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those mean things about you guys."

She walked over and gave the guys a hug.

"But Rikku,"LuLu started with a smug voice,"You were right. These are just tame ones."She looked at Wakka with a grin on her face.

"Well, almost tame."

Wakka grinned and walked over to LuLu.

"I'll show you, not tame." Wakka started to kiss LuLu.

Rikku stumbled backwards. "Whoa, Whoa! Guys! Save it till we get to the Travel Agency!!"

Auron turned to Rikku. "You really want to stop?"

Rikku smiled softly. "Yea. I'm pretty sure I'll be of better use when I'm all rested up! Besides, I haven't stopped since yesterday!"

Auron laughed softly. "Well if you weren't so stubborn and crazy yesterday, you would have thought to call Brother."

"Ho, Ho! Me? Stubborn? What about you Mr. Rock?"

They started to walk to The Travel Agency. When they got there Rikku turned to the group.

"Sooo... Who's bunkin' with who? Girls could bunk with the girls, and the guys could bunk with the guys or... er... um... LuLu?  
why are the guys um... grinning evily?"

LuLu looked over Wakka's expression. "It seems they have an evil plan. But it's not an evil look... or an evil plan. Yep Wakka's had this look many times."

Rikku let out a sqeaky,"Huh?!?"

LuLu raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry. It shouldn't hurt..."

Rikku and Yuna looked at each other.

The guys went to check in and the girls went to conversate.

"Well?"LuLu asked. "What do you think?"

"I'm nervous..."Yuna started to fidget.

"Oh me too, Yunie!"

LuLu smiled a little."Don't worry, girls! They love you! They won't kill you."

The girls were silent and the guys motioned for them to come back to their rooms.

LuLu turned to Rikku and Yuna. "Excited?"

They turned and followed the guys. 


	13. Plan!

Hello all of my adoring fans! Just kidding! W I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! This chapter goes out to Kenshin's Boo, Broken-and-fallen, Kel-02,Dark-Killer,darkfireblade, and last but not least Cloudmeister. I love all you guys! I don't know how much longer this story will go on. I start writing a chapter and stuff just comes to me. So stick with me please! Author alert list would be a good idea! And here's chapter 13 sorry if it's short!

The guys led the girls to the end of the hall to three rooms. They turned to face the girls.

Auron was the first to speak. "These are our rooms,"He spoke in his normal, husky voice.

"Yuna, your with Tidus."Yuna managed to look up at Tidus's grinning face then quickly ducked back down with a blush.

"LuLu, your with Wakka." LuLu put a hand on her hip and looked at Wakka.

"As if I didn't know that already."

"Rikku."Rikku looked up sheepishly."Your with me." She squeeked (A/N I know I spelled it wrong! Happy? -) looked back down.

"We'll give you time to... get ready."With a smirk Auron walked back to the front with Wakka and Tidus.

Auron walked past Rikku. She suddenly felt a pat on her rear end. She yelped and jumped forward.

Yuna was waiting for Tidus to pass her when she felt a hand grope her chest before walking away. She stumbled forward. (A/N 'stumbled' not 'fell')

LuLu waited for Wakka to pass by her. She knew he had something planned, and it thrilled her. She loved his suprises. She watched him walk past her then she felt a pinch on her butt.

"Oh!" She watched them as they walked twords the front then turned to Rikku and Yuna.

"Well girls, I think that was a sign. But don't worry. I have a plan." They walked into Rikku's room.

The quiet laughter of three men filled the hallway. (A/N Mwahaha! - just kidding!)

Rikku's Room 

The girls spread out around the bed.

Rikku spoke up first,"Well? What's the plan, LuLu?"

"Well, apparently they think they have to upper hand."

Yuna looked uncertain."On what? What are they trying to do?"

"Seduce us."

Yuna and Rikku's jaws dropped.

"W-w-what are we gonna do?"

LuLu looked into Rikku's eyes."You mean you don't want him to?"

"Bwa? I-I-I-'m confused..."

LuLu folded her arms. "Well do you?"

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"Uh.."

"Well?"

"Um..."

"Well?"

"U-"

"Well?"

"LuLu! Chill! Let me have time to answer you!"

Yuna giggled at the window.

"Oh. Sorry. Go ahead."

"Uh..."

"Rikku!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ok? Sheesh!"

"Now was that so hard to say?"

"Yes actually, it was!"

"Well get used to it. Men who live on Besaid for a while become a little sex crazed."

Yuna hid her face.

Rikku laughed. "So that's why you and Wakka are always--wah!"

LuLu threw a pillow at Rikku.

"Back to my plan. Yuna please come sit on the bed with Rikku so I know you're listening."

"Oh! Yes ma'am!"

Rikku looked at Yuna."Man you really are nervous. I feel a lot better admitting that I want it to happen sooooo... why don't you?"

"Yuna hid her face. She mumbled something throught her her hands.

"What was that, Yunie?"

Yuna mumbled it again.

"Yuna, we can't hear you."

She took her hands down. "OK, OK, OK! I do! I'm very excited and very scared at the same time! Happy now?"

Rikku grinned. "Now don't you feel better?"

"Yea... Guess you shouldn't keep stuff bottled up, huh?"

"Ahem. Ladies. Back to my plan."

The girls nodded and LuLu started again.

"Like I was saying, they think they have the upper hand. They think that they will dominate, tonight."

Yuna and Rikku blushed.

"But that is not going to happen."

Rikku blinked in confusion. "What do we do about it?"

"We fight back."

Rikku raised an eyebrow. "With what? He has my weapons."

"Rikku, Rikku, Rikku... Girls weapons are build on their body."

"Huh?"

There was an awkward silence and Yuna and Rikku looked down.

"Oh! Ok, I get it now! Yuna? Do you have a fever?"

Yuna's face was really flushed, and she was fanning her face. "No! I'm ok! Go on!"

LuLu sighed and started again. "Ok let me just get strait to telling you what to do because Yevon knows if it goes on like this, the guys will come in before I get to tell you what to do, and they'll win the battle."

Yuna and Rikku nodded."Ok!"

A few minutes later

Auron walked into his room. The lights were off and candles lit the room. Pink rose petals were on the floor leading up to the bed where he saw something that set him off more than the candles and the rose petals combined.

There, on the bed, was Rikku sitting with her legs crossed, in lingerie.

"R-Rikku?" Auron choked out.

"Auron." Rikku said in a sexy voice.

"What are dressed in?"

"Oh my, my Auron! You've seen my panties before!"

A blush crept across Auron's face.

She motioned him to come over. He walked slowly twords her then stopped a little bit away from the bed.

'I see what she's doing,'he thought to himself.

He grinned.

"Auron?"Rikku blinked in confusion."What's wrong?"

Auron regained his composure. "Oh I just thought I'd get out of this old thing." He gestured to his red overcoat (A/N That's what it is right?).

He slowly took it off, revealing a black shirt that clung to every muscle.

Rikku's jaw dropped.

"Rikku? what's wrong?" Auron smirked. "You've seen my chest before."

Rikku shook it off and got her act together. "And you've seen mine before." She smiled playfully.

Auron shook off a blush he walked over and sat on the bed with her. She sat on his lap.

"I think we're gonna have a good time tonight, Rikku."

"You bet, Sir Auron." Rikku said before Auron started to kiss her.

LuLu's Room

Wakka walked into the room, a big grin on his face. He closed the door behind him (A/N In case I forget to put closing the door any other time, just note, that the doors will always close! common sense please!) and then realized that he stepped on something. He looked down and saw red rose petals all over the floor. He then noted that the room was lit by candles. His eyes traveled across the room until he saw LuLu, lounging on the bed. His eyes wandered over her body. She was wearing a thin robe over her under wear.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna do something?"

He smirked. "Oh you bet I'm gonna do something. But where do you want to do it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well we've done it on the bed, on the floor, on the wall, and on the table..."

They looked down in thought.

"Well..."Wakka started,"We can do it everywhere."

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

He grinned. "If you're up to it."

"Oh, I am. I am."

They met each other in the middle of the room and started to kiss.

Yuna's room

Tidus walked in Yuna's room. His nose was filled with the scent of vanilla. He looked across the candlelit room and saw Yuna. She was wearing a white, thin, kinda skimpy, dress.

"Yu... Yuna?"

Yuna smiled softly. "Yes,"She wisphered.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh... uh.. Wh-what does it look like I'm doing?" She smiled nervously and walked over to the window. She pushed back the drape and let some of the moonlight shine in.

He walked over to her, white rose petals crunching slightly as he walked. He stood next to her. She wouldn't look at him. She just smiled and looked at the moon. He reached up and tilted her face twords his. "It looks like you're scared to death."

Her eyes were shut tightly. Still smiling, she said,"Well... Take that times a thousand, add two... and that's how big my fear is."

"Yuna..." He looked at her with a sad expression. She just smiled back at him, her eyes still shut.

"Yes, Tidus?"

"Look at me."

"I... am!"

"No, your eyes are closed."

"They are?"

Tidus smiled a little, still a little worried. "Yes, they are."

"Heh... Imagine that!"

"Open please."

"Heh,"She tilted her head a little. "Oh right!"

She hesitated. Then she finally opened her eyes. When she did, her smile dissapeared. They looked into each others eyes for a brief moment, but Yuna broke away. She went over and stood by the bed.

Tidus over to her, and put his arm around her.

"Yuna? What's wrong?"

Yuna put her hands to her face and sat on the bed. "I..."

Tidus sat down next to her. "You're mumbling."

Yuna put her hands in her lap. "I'm scared! Ok? I'm just... scared..." She stood up really fast and went over to the dresser.

Tidus slowly followed her. "What? Why are you scared?"

"I-I don't know! You! Me! Lulu's plan! The better sex!" (A/N: She means Gender wise:P They're not competing for better sex! What kind of author do you think I am:P)"All of it!"

"Yuna... You're scared of having sex with me? We've done it before. You-know that right?"

"Yes! I do!... But it wasn't like this... Somethings just not right..."

"I know what it is." He made Yuna turn around to face a mirror.

Yuna gasped and covered her mouth. "I-Is that me...?"

"No, it's not. Yuna, why did you do this? It's not you."

"Lulu said--"

"Lulu? You listened to Lulu for this? Have you seen Lulu and Wakka? You wanna be like them?" He said half-jokingly.

"Their relationship is so full of romance... They love each other so much..."

Tidus took Yuna's hand. "Yuna, I love you just as much as Wakka loves Lulu! Just because we're not exactly like them, doesn't mean we won't be together forever." (A/N Cheesy much:P)

Tears started to swell in her eyes. "Oh Tidus..."

"Ah-Hey! Don't cry!" They embraced.

Tidus whispered in her ear, "I love you, Yuna."

"I love you too, Tidus." She held him closer. "So much."

Ok end chapter. I know it took me forever to get this chapter! But I loved it! Didn't you? I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! Don't forget to review! Love ya! GlassEmotions 


End file.
